Toutes en demies teintes et nuances
by Seveya
Summary: Scénettes autour de Noir, de son identité et des notions qui l’entoure. De courts textes plutôt généraux. Chapitre 0 : Le dictionnaire. Chapitre 1 : Noir, l'absence de lumière.
1. 0 Prologue : Le dictionnaire

_**Titre :**_ Tout(es) en nuances et demies teintes_**  
Scribouilleuse :**_ Sévéya_**  
Disclaimer :**_ L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Noir ne m'appartiennent pas. Je le regrette énormément, mais c'est tant mieux pour tous les autres, non ?_**  
Résumé :**_ Scénettes/drabbles/scribouillages autour de Noir, de son identité et des notions qui l'entoure._**  
Rating :**_ T pour faire très large. Je pense que ça va tourner autour de K+._**  
Genre :**_ Général, un peu de romance, de l'angst aussi et du drama parfois._**  
Personnages/couples : **_Principalement la "trinité" composée de Mireille, Kirika et Chloé. Mais je peux dévier sur d'autres si l'envie me prend (notamment Altena et_ Intoccabile _enfin…Silvana)._**  
Notes diverses :**_ Je m'appuie tout autant sur la VO que la VF donc…je prends ce qui m'arrange côté timbre de voix et répliques (d'où de légères inexactitudes dans les citations et autres, involontaires ou pas). A la base, je ne devais pas poster ces textes, mais bon, puisque je les ai écrits autant les proposer à la lecture, non ? Il s'agit donc d'un recueil sans grande prétention, juste un truc histoire de "me mettre dans le bain", désolée si je me plante.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

* * *

Chapitre 0/Prologue : Le dictionnaire

La jeune asiatique était assise près d'une fenêtre, semble-t-il, paisiblement. Elle était assez proche de la vitre pour voir l'extérieur mais quelque peu en retrait pour ne pas risquer d'être la cible des regards. Les rayons du soleil parisien tombaient sur ses petits pieds. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas. La brune ne s'ennuyait jamais, à vrai dire, pensant toujours à quelque chose : Mireille, leurs différents contrats, les chats errants vivants sur les toits, l'univers de Soldats évidemment, la vie parisienne aussi mais une chose revenait sans cesse dans son esprit : son identité.

Noir…

Et présentement, jeune fille d'apparence frêle y songeait encore et encore…

Mireille était sortie, la laissant seule dans l'appartement réduit. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas. La jolie française avait tous les droits sur elle. Même celui de vie ou de mort, surtout celui-là, en fait.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Non. Du moment qu'elle existait en tant que tel pour la jeune femme… Pour lui plaire, elle était allée jusqu'à essayer de palier son manque chronique de culture générale ainsi que littéraire, et, ne sachant par quoi ni où commencer, elle avait saisi, entre ses mains fluettes et agiles, l'énorme dictionnaire.

Depuis, elle le parcourait consciencieusement à chaque instant de solitude un brin plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Des commentaires ? J'ai envie de m'améliorer donc je les prends tous…


	2. 1 Le noir, l'absence de lumière

**_Disclaimer :_** Malgré mon envie croissante Kirika et les autres personnages de la série Noir ne sont pas à moi…

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dictionnaire 1 ; Le noir, l'absence de lumière

Elle n'était pas vraiment contente d'elle : elle n'avait que peu avancé dans son apprentissage pour le moins particulier. Elle s'était armé de courage et comptait bien mener son projet à bien : arriver à la page finale du pavé qu'était l'édition illustrée de l'unique dictionnaire de Mireille.

Cependant, elle avait rencontré quelques difficultés qui la ralentissait considérablement. Pas que comprendre la langue lui fusse difficile, elle saisissait, parlait, lisait, écrivait parfaitement bien le français, l'anglais, le russe, l'italien, le mandarin le tout en plus du japonais – sans pouvoir se l'expliquer d'ailleurs… En fait, le problème venait plutôt de sa capacité de concentration.

A chaque page, ou presque, son esprit s'évadait pour des contrées lointaines, son regard se faisait vague et fatalement le mouvement latéral de ses prunelles s'arrêtait : elle ne lisait plus.

Pour toute autre personne que la jeune nipponne, cet état de fait aurait été lié à l'ennui mortel de cette si fastidieuse lecture forcée. Et surtout il serait apparu comme normal. Mais pour celle dont le pseudonyme était Kirika Yuumura, il en allait autrement : elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Non. C'était juste que toutes les questions qui l'habitaient depuis son "réveil" la troublaient encore et toujours. De ce fait, pratiquement tout la ramenait soit à Noir soit à tout le mystère qui entourait le fameux concept.

Comme maintenant, elle bloquait sur le mot : "absence". Il trouvait un sourd écho en elle.

Son amnésie, son absence de passé, de nom, de vie, de personnalité même…

Elle n'était qu'Absence…

Elle n'était rien sinon un manque.

D'ailleurs elle devait passer pour une fille absente, avec son air impassible, son allure effacée, ses yeux vides et calmes, ses mouvements précis presque mécaniques.

Si elle s'engageait dans l'optique d'un "avant" où elle aurait eu une vie, elle devait, alors, être absente de sa véritable place, aujourd'hui.

Elle était absente. Physiquement, moralement.

« Je ne suis qu'Absence… »

Même son identité instinctive le connotait : le noir, le manque de clarté, le défaut de preuves, de remords pour des actes normalement horribles, la disparition d'une lumière tout ce qu'il y a de plus essentielle.

Elle était Noir, l'absence de tout, un être totalement manipulé par le destin. Fort car infiniment lacunaire. Elle devait être capable de tout.

« Je suis Noir, je tue des gens tellement, tellement, oh tellement…facilement et… Et je n'en suis pas triste… Je n'y ressens aucune peine… »

Elle était Noir, elle était l'Absence dans ce qu'il y avait de plus total, rude et cru.

« Noir…je suis Noir… »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
